Evil Plots That Aren't So Evil
by ribbetfrog
Summary: Watch as various characters attempt to carry out their not-so-evil plans.
1. Default Chapter

I am aware how short these stories might seem, but all of them are part of a series of short stories. I wanted a different chapter for each story, so that's why they're not all just in one chunk. YES I KNOW THEY'RE SHORT! That said, its time for:  
  
EVIL PLOTS THAT AREN'T THAT EVIL!  
  
Story 1: Sabretooth's sneak attack on Wolverine  
  
He had done it. Sabretooth had though of a plan that would get Wolverine away from the other x-men so he could defeat him. It was so simple, no one but himself could have possibly thought of it. He would strike Wolverine when he least expected it. Oh yes, his plan was so ingenious.  
  
Sabretooth ran back to his base (a tree in an unsuspecting suburbanite's backyard) to get on his super stealth outfit. He laughed maliciously as he yanked the garment over his head. As he hopped out of the tree, he got some very scared looks. He had reached the perfect level of terror. He walked up to the front gate and make himself look the perfect size to intimidate whoever saw him. He then got his voice in the perfect tone to 'persuade' the person on the other end of the speaker to let him see Wolverine. He took a big breath then spoke into the speaker.  
  
"Can Wolverine come out and play?"  
  
Wolverine sighed and decided to ignore Sabretooth in hopes that the girly, pink sundress wearing, high pitched voiced freak would leave.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NEXT: Scott Summers, a villain? 


	2. Scott Summers, a villain?

Onwards to chapter two! A wee bit of Scott bashing, but I don't really mean it in a mean way. I don't dislike him as much as some people do. Thanks to all reviewers! MANY APOLOGIES ABOUT KURT'S ACCENT! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Scott Summers was sick of being a goody two shoes all of the time. He was always the good leader, the person that the younger X-Men looked up too (well, maybe not). None of the X-Men even thought he was capable of anything that was not righteous. He decided to do some things that were truly evil. And so began Scott Summers's rein of terror.  
  
The first night he ran off to the jewelry store and began to pile the rocks into a bag he had brought with him. He then grinned and ran off. The next night he went to the candy shop. He had always had a sweet tooth and the candy shop was the perfect place to satisfy it. He once again took out his bag and filled it with every variety of sweets imaginable. Hard candy, chewy candy, chocolate and some light, fluffy cotton candy just began the list of sweets he put into his bag. He then burst open the door with his bag of candy, nearly knocking over a passing couple.  
  
On the final night of his crime spree, he went into the mall and into his favorite store called 'Clothing Store'. The clothing it sold was as interesting as the store name. He grabbed fifty dollars worth of clothing and slapped a card on the sales counter. He then gleefully ran back to the institute.  
  
The next day Scott grinned at his loot inside his room. Kurt walked by the open door and gave him a bizarre look. Scott saw him in the hallway and then explained to Kurt what he had been doing the last three nights. After the explanation, Kurt looked even more confused.  
  
"So. basically vhat you've been doing during ze last vew days is stealing rocks vrom the landscaping in vront of ze jewelry store, stealing candy vrom ze candy shop on free candy night and took vivty dollars of clothing from a store, then left a vivty dollar gift card on ze counter, correct?"  
  
"Of course, did you think I'd just steal?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So another chapter ends. Chances are I won't be able to update until Sunday at the earliest because I have marching band stuff for the next few nights... Next chapter will probably be Pyro or Gambit, I haven't decided yet. 


End file.
